Good Day
by smilelaughread
Summary: Narcissa's just recieved some news that has turned her good day into a perfect day. 1/4 for the 1, 2, 3, 4 Seasons Competition at HPFC. This was "An achievement", with the prompts "brother," "bubble," and "fragile".


Winter – An Achievement

Narcissa opened her eyes to white light streaming in through the window beside her large, canopied bed. The first snow of the season had fallen, and a deep happiness filled her at the realisation. The snow had always brought her delight, and she looked forward to taking a walk later in the day. The day was off to a great start, she thought, smiling to herself.

She loved the winter, truly.

Everything about the season screamed, in a manner of speaking, of calm and relaxation, of rest and time for recuperation. It was a resting period for wildlife and plants, a time for everything to gather strength for the spring. And, additionally, she thought there was something about the light dusting of snow on the Black grounds she stayed at during the Yule Hols that always made her think of fragility, because nothing in life was guaranteed, except that over time it would change. Just as the seasons shifted from one to the other, not one more enjoyable than the other three, there were periods in a person's life.

To her, it seemed like a very balanced belief, and she was proud of that.

Feeling full of energy and life, Narcissa straightened up and stretched her arms over her heads, deciding right there that she would make sure the day continued as it had started.

_It will be a good day_.

With that in mind, Narcissa began her morning routine, confidence and peace making every one of her movements effective and worthwhile.

An hour or so later, with Narcissa already out and about on the grounds, snow crunching beneath her shoes, she heard a voice calling out to her. Given that she hadn't expected to be bothered at all during the day – at least not until it was time for the formal dinner her parents arranged for the night – Narcissa whirled around quickly. Was it bad news that had sent her mother looking for her?

"Mother," she began stiffly, trying not to show her worry. "Is everything alright?"

The woman looked out of breath and was red-faced from the cold, but Narcissa quickly assessed the straight shoulders and determined, slightly giddy look and quickly came to a startling conclusion. Maybe- could it be?

"Is it...?" A bubble of happiness grew from the warmth in the pit of her stomach and threatened to engulf her at the idea she'd come to. Desperate not to have the optimism popped unmercifully, she pushed the feelings down and listened intently for her mother's next words.

"It is official, darling."

The words confirmed everything, and suddenly Narcissa could hardly breathe. "The wedding?"

"Set for July, near the end. It has been confirmed. It's going to happen."

Narcissa wasn't sure whether to jump around from joy or pass out cold. Such were the feelings that had engulfed her at her mother's announcement.

There had been plans in the making for years – ever since the Malfoys had sent a formal request for betrothal after she'd turned eleven. It had always been hovering on the horizon, nearly there, slowly growing to fruition. However, to have those plans finally be completed, and for the date to have been set… it was rather overwhelming, if indescribably exciting.

She tried to keep her composure, but a wide grin split her features after a few moments. Eyes darting around as she tried to make sense of her new reality, Narcissa thought everything looked more beautiful. The snow-covered trees looked cosy; the white roof seemed inviting, the icicles hanging from the edges looking fragile and delicate, like rose petals. She giggled nervously, feeling as though her brain had turned to mush and trying to recover. Her mother, thankfully, didn't scold her on it – rather the opposite, really. The woman shared a small smile with her daughter, and the fluttering in Narcissa's chest picked up in intensity.

"Sweet Merlin," she breathed, one hand raising to comb through her wind-mussed hair. "I'm getting married. Married, mother!" She couldn't seem to say the word enough times.

"My girl," said her mother, eyes misty, if Narcissa wasn't mistaken. Then, visibly pulling herself together, the woman continued, saying, "We must put our plans into motion. Your sister shall be notified immediately, as well as her husband. Is there anyone else that must know now, darling, or are Bella and Rodolphus the only ones for now. Do you think we should invite the two Lestrange brothers to the wedding? It is only fair..."

Narcissa shrugged, then looked up at the sky. "Mother, I've never felt so happy." She admitted truthfully, eyes following the few snowflakes that had begun to flutter down from the heavens. She thought of it as a blessing.

Thinking hard, Narcissa realised her luck. She'd had the opportunity to meet Lucius at Hogwarts, and to share Slytherin House with him there. Though he had finished his schooling some time ahead of her, she still remembered him in all his glory. Powerful, knowledgeable, strong, handsome – simply perfect. It had been an arranged marriage, but she'd had the chance to meet her future husband.

Sweet Merlin, in the name of the Four Founders, she didn't think there was anything that could make her unhappy, and had the strangest urge to spread her arms out and fall back into the snow.

Her mother, still going on about who _simply had to be invited_ and _however they'd fill everyone in on the news in such short notice, _suddenly fell silent, catching the look on Narcissa's face. "Be careful, my dear," she said. "Keep yourself safe until the wedding."

Narcissa shrugged, "I wasn't planning on doing anything," she said, smirking slightly. _Whoops,_ she thought, _manners first, Cissy._

"Don't show me such cheek." _M__other's beaten me to the scolding I was just about to give myself_, Narcissa thought, inwardly grinning at that. "I must depart now to get started on the preparations. We have mere _months_, darling."

Narcissa giggled despite herself, bidding her mother a happy farewell as the woman turned away and began the trek back.

Once she judged that the woman was out of earshot, Narcissa whooped as loudly as she dared. It wouldn't do to disturb anyone, but she honestly couldn't contain herself. "I'm getting married," she repeated to herself. "Yes! Yes! Finally!"

Then, remembering herself, Narcissa flushed and tried to compose herself. Straightening her shoulders out, she realised that soon she'd be putting all those years' worth of advice into practice when she became Lucius Malfoy's wife.

One hand ran down her robes to straighten them out again and the other flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

She'd never felt happier, and all but skipped for the rest of her walk.

* * *

_1/4 for the 1, 2, 3, 4 Seasons Competition at HPFC. This was "An achievement", with the prompts "brother," "bubble," and "fragile". Expect the continuation soon! _

_Review?_


End file.
